


wake me up (before you go, go)

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy-centric, Good Dad Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Trans Draco Malfoy, also brief mention of broken bones is thats something that messes you up, also harry is the headmaster, aurors whom ?? wizard cops where ???, cursed child whom ??, go watch black panther its an amazing movie, i cant believe i had to come back to add that tag who am i, i dont know her, sleepy neville, warning for you my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Draco complains to his husband in the wee hours of the morning.





	wake me up (before you go, go)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4-5 am after having a mild asthma attack and taking 3 puffs off my inhaler and now im typing it up at 2 am after seeing black panther. it was an amazing movie. it was the best movie ive ever seen. i have never cried actual real tears while watching a movie, and black panther made me cry. it made me laugh. it made me think and even though i got home two hours ago, im still thinking about it. please, go see black panther.
> 
> close this tab! go see black panther!

Bruises, bumps, cuts, and worse. Whiny kids and rude teenagers alike. Parents flooing in and demanding this and demanding that. Just the thought of it all made Draco groan before even the sun had fully began to shine from outside his window. He charmed the curtains tighter, but they were thin - Neville had picked them knowing how Draco slept.

Draco groaned again, louder, and struggled not to smack the man next to him. When he opened his eyes blearily to glare at his husband, he was met with a view of Neville's (quite smackable) face, slack with sleep and soft in the morning light.

With a sigh, Draco decided instead to cuddle closer. If he couldn't steal a few more moments of sleep, then he'd at least leech heat off of Neville for a few more moments before he was forced to get up.

Even though the sun woke Draco early every day (a sad after-effect of sleeping in a dungeon for some odd eight years), today Draco was more than content to stay nestled up to his husband until Neville's alarm went off. Draco was very much a morning person, typically; not in so much that he was terribly kind in the moring, but moreso that he preferred being awake and alert, and he was more than willing to start as early as the sun.

Well, usually, anyways.

Draco groaned again at the thought of working today. He loved his position as the nurse at Hogwarts (after everything, it was the least he could do, and if he did well here, he may one day move on to work at St. Mungo's - or even to start his own practice!), but sometimes being the one to care for a terrific and terrible number of magical children was, truly, a tiring job. All sort of maladies loved to befall the children, especially with all the sales at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but Draco could usually handle that with only a small amount of griping. The real issue resided in the new "games" Hogwarts was going to be putting on.

Harry Potter - headmaster and all-around git - had decided that this year, to celebrate house unity and to get the students excited, there would be a new tournament, the beginning of a new Hogwarts tradition, that took place every... Well, Draco didn't remember how often Headmaster Potter had decided on, but it was happening  _now_ , this year, and he wasn't ready for it. It obviously wouldn't be anything as horrific as the Triwizard Tournament - Merlin's beard, no - but it  _would_ be an absolute mess once people began to get hurt.

Draco could just imagine the injuries. Quidditch alone caused no short amount of broken bones; and those were just the "nice" injuries that Draco had to tend to. This tournament, with broom races and some kind of niffler-led scavenger hunt thing, would surely be a mess. Not to mention Headmaster Potter didn't exactly send owls out to every single parent, did he? No, of course not. Even Draco had no idea this was happening until it had been tentatively announced at supper one night, and he was an employee! He was staff!

"I am staff," he quietly told Neville, who slept soundly. "The prat should tell me things."

Neville mumbled incoherently, then snorted unattractively.

Draco hummed fondly, kissing Neville's mussed hair. He did so love their little talks.

What he didn't love was parents nagging him and yelling at him; as soon as injuries began to happen, news would get back to the folks, because Draco knew from experience that children don't tell their parents anything until it's biting them in the rear. He thought affectionately of his own Scorpius, who infuriated him.

"That wretched boy," he said to Neville, who he was sure would agree. He usually just laughed when Draco said that, but Draco took it as agreement. "I love our boy, but honestly."

Scorpius, too, may wish to get involved in these games. The boy was soft, sweet, and well-mannered, but he had a wickedly fast wit and a penchant for getting injured in the most foolish of ways.

The reason Draco was the school's nurse at all was to keep an eye on the boy; how lucky he was that Potter had needed someone for the position, and was charitable enough to accept Draco's semi-adequate healing knowledge.

The students of Hogwarts had been quick to teach him all the ways a child could be hurt, however; and Scorpius, for his first twelve years of life, had been a good warm up.

Draco groaned again, burrowing against Neville in a movement that was half attempting to cuddle him and half attempting to shake him awake.

"I'm done sleeping, Nev. Wake up and entertain me."

Draco hadn't been bratty since around the time Scorpius had been born - couldn't afford to - but it was a bratty kind of morning, and, anyways, Neville was used to his shtick. Marriage was all about understanding and unconditional love and all that rot, right? So, if Draco wanted to be bratty and mean, who better to bully than the man he married?

Neville grumbled quietly, weakly pushing at Draco. "...more minutes."

"How many?"

Neville struggled to process the question. "More," he mumbled.

Draco sighed. "No. I want to complain about work."

"At this hour?" Neville had no idea what hour it was. His eyes hadn't opened even a bit yet, and he was hardly what one could call awake, judging by the slurred words that barely made it out of his mouth.

"At every hour."

Draco waited a moment for a response. It came in a low snore, which drew a somewhat rare scoff from him.

"If you weren't so warm, and sweet, and handsome, and smart, and hilarious," warned Draco. "I'd leave you in a heartbeat."

Neville snored on.

Draco hummed thoughtfully, then relented, "You're right. I'm all talk."

He struggled to get comfortable again. Usually, he'd be up by now, cleaned up and dressed for the day. Maybe, on a regular morning, he'd have already popped a little kiss onto Neville's forehead, left a note reminding him to eat, and then scampered off to get things ready for the day. He needed so many potions and poultices, after all - and it was always good to go through new healing spells (and old!) and make sure he wouldn't turn some poor Hufflepuff into a toad. Today, however, Draco almost saw no need; everything was going to be horrible and ridiculous, anyways, so why bother getting things prepared? Why bother when Harry bloody Potter could do whatever he wanted just to let  _Draco_ deal with the mess?

The bed, he lamented, was much nicer at night, when it was dark and he was comfortable and Neville talked back. Now he was just anxious and a bit cold. He could easily recast the warming charm that Neville typically cast before bed, but he was feeling morose and a bit petty, so he refused. Maybe if his skin was cold enough, it would wake Neville up and Neville would soothe his worries and tell him what a good healer he was. Tell him how all the kids liked him and trusted him. Tell him the kids are smarter than he gives them credit for, Scorpius included; that they'll all be okay and he has no reason to worry.

Neville, however, appeared to be completely dead to the world.

Groaning, Draco finally stood, starting when the cold floor stung his toes. He cast the warming charm easily, then shuffled to dress himself. Maybe, if he got things ready quickly enough, he could meet Neville for breakfast, and he could ask for reassurances then.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writ- wait a minute, what are you doing here? you should be watching black panther!


End file.
